jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Obrońcy Skrzydła
Obrońcy Skrzydła '(ang. ''Defenders of the Wing) - plemię rządzone przez królową Malę, słynące z oddawania czci smokom. Ich siedzibą jest wysepka Caldera Cay. Plemię debiutuje w odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1). Charakterystyka Życie Obrońców Skrzydła jest nierozerwalnie związane ze smokami. Darzą je ogromnym szacunkiem, żyją z nimi w harmonii, a nawet czczą. Dysponują ogromną wiedzą na temat smoków ogólnie, lecz również na temat poszczególnych gatunków. Są w stanie tresować lub zapanować nad bardzo wieloma gatunkami smoków, nawet nad takimi, których nie udało się poskromić jeźdźcom. W tym celu często używają owocu zwanego owocem harmonii, który jest w stanie uspokoić nawet najbardziej agresywnego smoka. thumb|right|200px|Posąg [[Eruptodona]] Wierzą, że nad wyspą oraz ich bezpieczeństwem czuwa mieszkający w sercu wulkanu smok Eruptodon, zwany przez nich Wielkim Protektorem, i to właśnie jego darzą największym szacunkiem. W wiosce wznosi się jego posąg, zaś przy wejściu do wulkanu znajduje się zdobiona, kamienna framuga, przed którą Obrońcy - przy każdej wizycie - pozostawiają podarunek bądź ofiarę dla smoka, najczęściej w postaci kwiatów bądź smakołyków. Hierarchia Największą czcią wszyscy Obrońcy, wliczając w to samą królową, darzą żyjącego w wulkanie smoka Eruptodona. thumb|200px|Królowa [[Mala i Throk]] Królową Obrońców Skrzydła jest Mala. To ona ma prawo rozmawiania z przybyszami z zewnątrz, a także przeprowadzania procesów sądowych, przesłuchań, wydawania wyroków i ogólnych rozkazów, a także dokonywania egzekucji. Zasiada w swoim wielkim, kamiennym, bogato zdobionym tronie znajdującym się w sercu wioski. Członkowie plemienia wyrażają swój szacunek do niej poprzez oddanie pokłonu. Innym ważnym członkiem Obrońców jest Throk, który ma prawo przemawiać do więźniów, a także zapowiada nadejście królowej. Zajmuje z pewnością ważne stanowisko, ponieważ staje po prawej stronie tronu Mali podczas przesłuchań, a także niemal wszędzie jej towarzyszy. Mala oraz Throk są jedynymi Obrońcami, którzy nie maskują twarzy. Wszyscy pozostali członkowie noszą ciemne stroje, a także naramienniki oraz kaptury i maski zasłaniające im większą część twarzy, oprócz oczu. To właśnie ci ludzie podejmują bezpośrednie działania bojowe. Skrywają się w lesie, gdzie pilnują spokoju na wyspie i unieszkodliwiają wszystkich intruzów, których następnie transportują do wioski. Siedziba Plemię żyje na wulkanicznej wyspie Caldera Cay, we wzniesionej przez siebie niewielkiej wiosce. Dzika, zalesiona część wyspy jest przez nich pilnie strzeżona - strażnicy Obrońców zakradają się i pojmują każdego intruza, który pojawi się na wyspie. Są przy tym niezauważalni i bezszelestni. W wiosce Obrońców Skrzydła znajduje się wiele budynków, których przeznaczeniem jest pomoc smokom. Znajduje się tam między innymi lecznica dla smoków, którą bardzo zainteresował się Śledzik. W wiosce znajduje się też wielki tron Mali oraz posąg Eruptodona. Symbol Symbolem Obrońców skrzydła jest złoty wizerunek Eruptodona. Zauważyć go można między innymi na szacie królowej. Zwyczaje *'''Dzień Próby - zwyczaj mający na celu dowieść, czy mężczyzna aspirujący do tytułu króla jest go godzien. Legenda głosi bowiem, że ten, kto przyleci na wyspę Obrońców Skrzydła z daleka i ocali życie królowej w ogniu bitwy, zostanie królem - jednak przedtem musi przejść jeszcze szereg prób. Są to m.in. przejście przez lawę po ścieżce z rozgrzanych kamieni, przebycie wodnego labiryntu pełnego węgorzy oraz obronienie królowej przed strzałą własnym ciałem. Do zadań tych przystąpiły w serialu dwie osoby: Sączysmark, który nie przeszedł ostatniej próby, oraz Dagur Szalony, który z powodzeniem ukończył cały cykl i został mężem Mali. *'Zmiana Strażnika' - ceremonia, której celem jest przekazanie tytułu "Protektora" potomstwu Eruptodona, który dotychczas bronił wyspy. Odbywa się ona, gdy stary Protektor jest już zbyt niedołężny, by spełniać obowiązek ochrony wyspy przed wyciekami lawy. W serialu taka ceremonia miała miejsce po 40 latach życia Wielkiego Protektora, w odcinku A Matter of Perspective. Historia Historia powstania oraz działalności Obrońców Skrzydła jest bliżej nieznana. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) poznajemy plemię po raz pierwszy. Jeźdźcy trafiają na wysepkę zaznaczoną na mapie Archipelagu, na której, jak podejrzewają, znajduje się coś, czego obawiają się lub czego pragną Łowcy Smoków. Wędrując po lesie, zostają schwytani i uśpieni przez niezauważalnych wojowników, by obudzić się w ich wiosce. Tam zostają otoczeni przez strażników i rozmawiają z królową Malą, która najpierw ich przesłuchuje, a potem rozkazuje udowodnić, że potrafią pokojowo tresować smoki. Mala postanawia im zaufać, jednak wkrótce odkrywa, że z wulkanu został uprowadzony czczony przez nich Eruptodon. Podejrzewa, że Łowcy zakradli się na wyspę, gdy Obrońcy pochłonięci byli przesłuchaniem jeźdźców. W ten sposób Mala zwraca się przeciw Czkawce oraz jego przyjaciołom i grozi im śmiercią. Na szczęście Haddock opanowuje sytuację i proponuje wspólne poszukiwania. Tuż przed ich rozpoczęciem Sączysmark przypadkowo odbija grożącą królowej strzałę, przez co zostaje przez nią uznany przepowiedzianym jej królem. Po tym, jak jeźdźcy pomagają odnaleźć Eruptodona, Mala na nowo obdarza ich zaufaniem i ogłasza wszem i wobec, że jeźdźcy są sprzymierzeńcami Obrońców Skrzydła. Pragnie także poddać swojego przyszłego króla poprzedzającemu zaślubiny rytuałowi przejścia, ale Sączysmark, słysząc to, szybko odlatuje. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę Mala angażuje się w pomoc poszukiwanemu przez łowców nagród Czkawce. W tym celu wysyła Throka, który ma zabrać chłopaka w bezpieczne miejsce. Niestety misja Obrońcy się nie powodzi. Znani członkowie *Mala (królowa) *Throk Mala 2.jpg|Mala Throkuś.jpg|Throk Ciekawostki * Jest to jedno z dwóch plemion, którymi przewodzi kobieta. Drugim są Skrzydlate Panny. en:Berserker Tribe ru:Берсерки de:Berserker es:Tribu Berserker it:Tribù dei Grandi Guerrieri fr:Tribu des Parenvrilles Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Klany z serialu Kategoria:Obrońcy Skrzydła Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu